


Study Method

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Job, Breeding Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Edging, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stiles Stilinski in glasses, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Form Anon’s:Top Derek. Bottom Stiles. Students in highschool. Stiles tutoring his boyfriend to keep his place at Lacrosse. Basically the more answers he gets right from Stiles questions, the further Stiles gets naughty with Derek. A lot of stammering from Derek trying to answer. Kinks Edgings, Cock warming, ball sucking, ass play. Ends with Derek having sex with Stiles. Gets A on the test. From Poke360+Derek uses Stiles as a ball warmer. Often, Stiles takes care of Derek's balls on his knees, but Stiles especially loves it when Derek is perched over him, and his nose is pressed close to Derek's hole. Lot of dirty talk+Request Anon: Hi, how about Stiles teasing and ruffing the Hales up with his nice scent and cute ass ( in a tight-ass hell jeans ) before getting bred and knotted by them all 👀 Really down for some breeding kink, and oh stiles wears glasses. 🙏👀
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 399





	Study Method

**Author's Note:**

> I took elements of these three and mixed them up.

“Come on Der, I know that you know this one.” Stiles breathed out as he cheekily rubbed his ass over the crotch of Derek’s jeans, feeling the quickly growing erection under the denim. 

“The answer is, fuck, it’s… 4.” Derek stammered his way through the math problem, feeling hot under the collar from the way his boyfriend was rubbing his tight-jean clad ass against his cock. Every damn time Derek risked looking at the other his cock was jerk at the sight of Stiles biting his lower lip and peering up at him over his thick-framed glasses. 

“Correct, that deserves a reward I think.” Stiles purred as he slowly, keeping eye contact with Derek sank to his knees, undoing the other teen’s jeans. 

Derek’s breathing hitched when Stiles yanked his jeans and boxers off his legs so he was only wearing his long-sleeved shirt. Stiles smiled innocently up at his boyfriend right before he sealed his lips around the wet tip of Derek’s large cock. 

“Shit!” Derek groaned as he tightened his grip on his textbook as Stiles lapped at the head of his cock teasingly. 

“Next question Derek,” Stiles reminded before taking the tip back into his mouth. Derek swallowed hard and squinted at the next question, mentally figuring out the problem.

“Ah, fuck the answer is… X = 28.” Derek gasped out, eyes rolling up into his head when Stiles rewarded him by swallowing down the rest of his length. Stiles slowly bobbed his head, dragging his tongue over every inch of his boyfriend’s cock.

“Good boy, now the answer for the next one?” Stiles prompted as he sucked harder and found it amusing that Derek was gasping for breath already as he glared at his textbook.

“87!” Derek threw out, completely ready for his orgasm. Derek made a wounded noise when Stiles’ mouth disappeared and his balls were slapped, the pain forcing his pleasure to lower. 

“Wrong answer, try again.” Stiles scolded and Derek swore before he all but buried his nose back into the book, trying to figure out where he went wrong. 

“Oh, I get it! It was 78!” Derek looked down at Stiles, relaxing when Stiles smiled and shifted. Stiles’ was no longer on his knees but instead on his back directly under where Derek was standing. Derek blushed brightly as Stiles guided him down until Derek was straddling his face and gasped in surprise when Stiles’ wet tongue and mouth found his balls. 

“Next one,” Stiles’ reminder was muffled but Derek didn’t mind as his mind spun as his boyfriend suckled at his sac, dragging his tongue over the wrinkled skin and making lewd noises of bliss. 

“Uh, uh,” Derek wiped at his forehead that was damp as he resisted squirming as Stiles worshiped his balls in a way that Derek’s cock dripping as his pleasure ramped up again.

“104?” Derek offered before yelping when Stiles’ slapped his balls again in punishment. “Oh! Oh! I get it, it’s actually 245!” 

“Good boy,” Stiles praised and his slender fingers grasped Derek’s ass cheeks, prying them apart before he licked a wet line over Derek’s pucker. Derek jolted and fell forward; he had to catch himself by flexing his thighs as he stared down at the textbook, the words blurry as Stiles started in on his hole. 

“Keep going,” Stiles slapped Derek’s ass in reminder before diving back in, his nose pressed to his crack as he sucked at his boyfriend’s hair dusted rim, making obscene slurping noises. 

“Shit, shit!” Derek panted as he squeezed his eyes shut, cock aching and balls sore as he did his best to focus on the last question.

“It’s… Ah, fuck! It’s X = 5.73!” Derek cried out in pleasure when Stiles shoved his tongue into his ass a few times, bringing Derek closer to climaxing. However, Stiles was suddenly gone and no amount of pushing down could get Stiles’ mouth back on him and Derek swallowed a sob as his orgasm receded again.

“Bring back an A on that test and you can fuck me senseless and orgasm,” Stiles promised, sounding smug as Derek shook from his place above him. Derek swallowed hard and nodded, feeling exhausted from being denied his orgasm yet again

~~//~~

“How did you do babe?” Stiles looked up from his desk, pushing his glasses up his nose when Derek burst into the room. 

“A+,” Derek gave a sharp grin, presenting the paper with a flourish before he lifted Stiles out of his chair and tossed him onto the bed. 

Stiles yelped at the sudden movement before he was flipped roughly onto his stomach and Derek was yanking off his sweatpants, groping at his ass the moment the fabric was out of the way. 

“Gonna fuck you raw and pump you full of my cum you fucking little tease,” Derek growled as he spread Stiles’ ass cheeks to get a good look at Stiles’ pink hole. 

“You earned that right,” Stiles pushed himself up onto his elbows, opening his legs wider as he heard the sound of a Derek lubing up his cock behind him. Stiles’ hidden smile melted into an open mouth moan when Derek’s fat cock pushed into him without warning. 

Derek waited until he was balls deep in his boyfriend before he grabbed Stiles’ wrists and pulled the younger man’s arms back until Stiles’ chest was lifted off the bed. Then he really started to pound into his tease of a boyfriend. Derek wanted to knock those damn glasses off Stiles’ pretty face and make him moan and whimper like a bitch in heat. 

At the rough pace Derek set, it didn’t take long for Stiles’ glasses to be shaken off his face and land on the bed next to him. Stiles was shuddering in Derek’s hold, inner walls fluttering around Derek’s thick cock, taking each brutal thrust with little resistance. 

Derek twisted Stiles’ arms up behind his back and pressed his boyfriend’s face down onto the bed, driving deeper into him with a pleased moan. 

“Have been fucking waiting for this all fucking day, gonna breed your tight little body full!” Derek grunted as Stiles writhed and whimpered below him as he took everything Derek was giving him. 

“Fuck!” Derek cried out, his orgasm finally, finally washing over him in a wave. Derek moaned and let his head fall back as he emptied his sore, full balls into his boyfriend below him. Stiles whined at the feeling of Derek’s cum rushing into him and gasped when Derek removed his cock to finish coming on his ass. 

“I hate your studying method, but it’s effective.” Derek panted as he collapsed on the bed, making sure to avoid Stiles’ glasses, as his boyfriend lay limp in the placement Derek had put him in. 

“Totally worth it,” Stiles panted out, too exhausted to move at the moment even if he had yet to come. It was only fair after all, Derek got his A and had clearly decided if Stiles didn’t come when taking his cock he was going to come at all. Stiles just smiled, he did love studying with his boyfriend.


End file.
